Lost In Paris
by Chipettelover227
Summary: The Chipettes and Chipmunks are in France for their last country in their World Tour. Jeanette gets hit by a car... and gets amnesia! She meets a French boy chipmunks, who takes her in for her to recover. Well she ever be found by her sisters and Simon, or will she be lost in Paris forever? SxJ AxB TxE. Mostly SxJ though.
1. Chapter 1: City of Love

**Chapter 1: City of Love**

Jeanette's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her dreams, and entered reality once more. She yawned, and sat up in her bed. She grabbed her purple rimmed glasses, and gently placed them back on. Jeanette let out a sigh, and looked at her Hotel window. She, her sisters, and the Chipmunks where all on their World tour, and this was their last country before they returned home for Christmas.

"Jeanette," she heard one of her sister's mutter, "You okay? You seem kind of down." Brittany, still wearing her pink night gown, got out from their bed and walked toward her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wanna talk?" Jeanette smiled a bit at her sister's kind gesture, as she shook her head.

"No. I'm fine… it's just the weather; it's all dark and gloomy today. I was hoping it'd be nice enough for Simon and I to… erm… go out to a movie or something," Jeanette blushed slightly as she said 'Simon and I'. Brittany shook her head at her younger sister, and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry, if it snows, maybe when the weather lets up you can ask him to ski or something," Brittany said as she began to pull her hair into a ponytail. Jeanette sat in silence for a second, before she looked up toward her sister.

"You think Simon would like to go with me… I mean… I'm not as pretty as you are," Jeanette said, feeling insecure. Brittany had noticed that Jeanette was feeling very insecure more than usual lately. Brittany gave her sister a sad look.

"You're right," Brittany said, "You aren't." Jeanette looked hurt for a second, before Brittany turned to face Jeanette once again, "You're prettier. Ever wonder why I put on so much make-up? Yeah… I'm not as vain as everyone thinks. I mean, I guess I am a little, but… I'm also, a little insecure about my looks too, Jean. I've always thought you were prettier than me, too. I mean, you have those fancy violet eyes of yours, and that beautiful smile…" Brittany paused, studying Jeanette's face.

Jeanette smiled at her older sister, as she began her statement. _Brittany insecure, _Jeanette questioned in her mind, _I would have never guessed. Unless… she's making it all up to make me feel better…_

"Plus, you aren't afraid to just be yourself… and let your natural beauty shine," She said, "Hey. Wanna go shopping later? I mean-,"

"Jeanette! Brittany! Breakfast is ready!" Simon said, walking in. "Sorry… were you too talking about girl stuff or something?" Jeanette's violet eyes lit up as she saw her crush, standing before her in the doorway. Simon's glasses were clean and sparkling, making his beautiful dark blue eyes all cuter, in Jeanette's mind. His fur was perfectly clean and combed, and he had the cutest smirk as his eyes were on her.

Brittany saw the two of them, and shook her head at the two. She giggled and ran out the door.

"Erm…," Jeanette felt awkward as her older sister began to leave. Brittany turned around and gave her a wink and mouthed 'Ask him to a movie' before she ran out. "Let's get some breakfast." Simon nodded, flashing Jeanette an early morning smile before he began to leave.

"Simon… wait," Jeanette said running toward him and grabbing his shoulder. Simon turned around, a questioning look in his eyes. Jeanette timidly flattens her ears, and chuckles nervously. "Well… I was wondering if we could talk…,"

"Sure, what's up?" Simon asks as he stares into her eyes. Jeanette, seeing his stare, made her blush. She rubbed the back of her head nervously, her eyes darting down to her feet.

"Let's t-talk after breakfast," Jeanette stammered, "Erm… I'm much too hungry to think?" Jeanette visibly lied as she quickly wandered off. Jeanette sighed, kicking at the ground as she trudged toward the table. _What was I thinking? Simon wouldn't want to go out with someone like me…, _she thought, _even if he did…. I wouldn't have the courage to ask him out, I'm too shy. _

Jeanette walked toward the table, and took a sit by her sisters. She sighed, feeling nervous and awkward. What if she asked him and he said no? What if he liked someone else? Like… one of her sisters?! Jeanette choked on the small bite of pancakes she had in her mouth at that thought. All eyes turned to her.

"You 'kay Jean," Alvin asked as he shoved a piece of pancakes into his mouth, "You seem tense." Jeanette looked up from her plate toward Alvin.

"I'm fine." Is all she said to him, as she sighed.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Alvin.

"Like you care," Brittany snorted, glaring at him.

"Who said I didn't?"

"So you like her?"

"Pfft, no! I never said that, Brittany, are you jealous?"

"Me?! NO!"

At that, Jeanette saw her sister lung at Alvin. She flinched as the top fell on top of each other on Alvin's chair. The two blushes a dark shade of red, and Jeanette blinked at the two, before a small smile appeared. Those two would defiantly end up together; there was no doubt in Jeanette's mind. Jeanette slowly took another bite of her pancakes, trying to avoid finishing breakfast. She dreaded what would happen afterwards. Sighing, Jeanette avoided the thoughts.

It was twenty minutes later, Jeanette had been staring at her last bite of pancake for at least five minutes now, and everyone was beginning to wonder what was wrong, especially Simon.

Jeanette sighed, poking at the food with her fork, her appetite all but gone.

"Jeanette, if you're full you can just put your plate away, its fine." Dave said as he took a sip of his warm coffee. The sweet scent of his drink entered Jeanette's noise, and she sighed. She looked back down at her plate, calming herself. She was getting herself too worried.

"Thanks Dave," She smiled as she picked her plate up and placed it in the sink. She then ran toward her room, she had to hide. She had to calm herself, before speaking to Simon. Her dear, sweet Simon. She ran into her room, and there was Simon, sitting on her bed, staring at something in his hand. "Simon?"

Simon looked up from the thing in his hand, and gave Jeanette his sweetest, most sincere smile. Jeanette smiled back, hers nervous but sweet. She sat next to him, staring at his hands curiously.

"Here," Simon said, clearing his throat as he handed her a golden chained locket. Her eyes sparkled delighted as she gasped.

"Simon… you shouldn't have," She said with a look of awe, "It's so beautiful."

"I know," Simon said with a smirk, "That's why it made me think of you." He said in an attempt to flirt. Jeanette's cheek flushed a deep red as she turned away from him. She felt him place the necklace over her neck, and she quickly forgot all about asking him to the movies, and focused all her energy on the necklace. It was the best gift she had received, because it was from him. Her special someone, who had a special place in her heart.

"T-thanks," Jeanette stuttered, to embarrassed from his flirting to say anymore. An awkward silence quickly swept over the two. Jeanette stared at the necklace for a while, before forcing herself to speak once more. "Where did you get it?"

"At a local jewelry store," He said smiling, "real gold too, cost me a fortune, but I thought you'd like it… and I knew it'd look beautiful on you too, I was right." Simon paused and reached for the heart on the locket, before opening it up. "I put a picture of me and you, so… even when we're far away, we can be together." He smiled, looking into her sparkling violet eyes.

Jeanette gave him a huge hug, before she released him.

"This… is the best gift ever! The chain was made perfectly; the gold is just as new and beautiful as ever, the heart is just the perfect shape, and the pictures… I-I really like the pictures you chose. Erm… their cute. Especially… yours," It was Jeanette's turn to try and flirt, though she stuttered and blushed as she did. She smiled at him, before lowering her voice to a light whisper, softer than the summer breeze. "It's… perfect."

"Glad you think so," Simon said, before he brushed her hair from her face, and adjusted her glasses for her. He leaned in, until she could feel his warm breathe on her face. His breathe smelled of green apples, her favorite apple, and she took the scent in. He was about to kiss her, and for once, she didn't feel nervous at all… in fact, it felt so… natural. She leaned in to, their lips about to touch…

**CRASH! **Jeanette, startled, jumped into Simon's arms, clutching him for safety. Simon laughed, though his eyes hardened a bit. Jeanette wondered if he was made the loud noise interrupted their almost kiss, or if he simply didn't want her in his arms. At that thought, she got up, brushing herself off.

"Let's find out what the sound was," She said as she opened the door and wandered out.

"So close," She heard Simon mutter angrily. She giggled, and ran faster into the room in which the sound came from. There, stood Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore, huddled over a broken lamp.

"Great Brittany, this is your entire fault!" He yelled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? If you hadn't tried to be all gymnasts or whatever, it wouldn't have broken," Brittany hissed back, snapping her fingers. With that, Alvin's eyes were set ablaze in anger.

"You don't care about anything I do, do you?" Alvin shouted, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean-,"He cut off Brittany with the glares of his eyes.

"You don't even notice?! I only did it you impress you, but no, you're never impressed, you want more! I'm sorry I can't be freaking perfect Britt, I'm sorry I'm not your dream man, but I try. Is that not good enough for you!" He shouted, then his eyes widened. He only realized now what he had said, and everyone had heard. His cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Erm… Alvin, you liked me, huh?" Brittany said her blue eyes sparkled at the thought. Jeanette watched, as Alvin gulped nervously and slowly nodded. _Fine, they admit it!_

"Well then," Brittany said, forgetting about the fight. "You deserve this then, for trying so hard." With that, she pressed her lips against his, and Jeanette could see the sparks fly off those two, not really but… she swears to this day she could. Jeanette sighed, feeling jealous in her heart.

"That could have been me and Si…" She muttered, sadly.

"It still can be," Someone behind her whispered Jeanette turned to see Simon. She blushed.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah… was I not supposed to?" Simon asked with a slight chuckle. Jeanette giggled to, shifting her weight as the two stood by each other. Simon began to lean in again, and Jeanette's heart pounded. She wanted this, more than anything, but her shyness got the better of her as she backed away, leaving Simon to feel awkward and embarrassed.

"I-I need fresh air," She shouted as she darted off. She ran out of their hotel room, down the steps (the elevator was currently being fixed) and out the door. Her heart was still racing, not from the run, but from their almost kiss. Simon must have feelings for her! But… maybe not anymore… he must think she didn't like him! She ran out, not because she didn't want to kiss him, she was nervous. She never kissed before, how was it supposed to be done? Did he want a simple kiss, or… a French one? What? She didn't know. She face palmed her, and took off her necklace.

She stared at it for a second, when a giant gust of wind blew, and her necklace flew to the other side of the street. She gasped; feeling panicked and ran after it. She ran across the road, her heart pounding hard in her chest, looking out for cars.

She reached it on the other side, and sighed in relief as she placed it onto her neck once again. She began her journey back to the Hotel, when she felt a light shining on her fur. She looked toward the direction it came from, and to her utter horror, she realized the lights were headlights.

There was a car coming, straight for her. It hit her, and that's when it all went completely blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

A small, female chipmunk with a thick warm purple sweater lay on the dirty gravel road. Her purple rimmed glasses were slightly cracked, and her skirt was covered in dirt. Her violet eyes fluttered open, shimmering with confusion, she looked around, biting her lip. She felt something inside her palm, and she looked down.

"Huh?" She muttered looking down at the golden heart shaped necklace. She sighed, getting to her feet and brushing off her clothes. She stepped onto the sidewalk, away from the cars, and adjusted her glasses. "I should get these fixed," She muttered, shaking her head.

She slowly began walking forward; she felt something coiling inside of her as she wondered around. She felt _unsure, _she felt _afraid, _and she felt _confused. _She hated being so shaken, but she didn't even know where to go. She stopped in her tracks. She didn't know where to go, she realized slowly.

Panic spread throughout her body as she heaved a deep breathe, this wasn't the time to freak out. All she needed was to get some help. She looked forward, trying to register in her mind where she was. She squinted, seeing the lights of the big city around her. Her eyes darted from Restaurants, to Shops, to Hotels.

"Bonjour il me manques, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir vous êtes touché par cette voiture. Êtes-vous d'accord? J'espère bien que vous n'avez pas été blesse?" She heard a male voice say behind her, as she spun around. She saw the deep blue eyes of another chipmunk; he had smooth, shining fur and a blue sweater on.

"Oh um, sorry I don't really speak… whatever you're speaking," The female chipmunk said, flashing him a shy smile. The boy smirk, chuckling at her.

"I was speaking French, Madame, after all this _is France. _I said I couldn't help but notice you get hit by a… a car. I was wondering if you were okay." He said, in an American accent. She raised her eyebrows.

"You-you're American too?"

"No, no. I can fake an American accent pretty well, I thought since you're American I might as well," He smiled at her, kissing her hand. "So bonjour, I am Simone. You are?" He said politely, gazing into her eyes. She smiled nervously, not exactly feeling comfortable. She sifted her weight, and shyly looked at her feet.

"I-I… my name is…," She paused, not sure of what to say. Who was she?

"What do you mean, 'who are you'?" Simone asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said that out loud?" She blushed, biting her lip.

"Well, yes. So I'm sensing that you hit your head pretty hard then, huh?" Simone said, looking at her with worry buried deep in his eyes. She shrugged, she didn't even remember getting hit by a car in the first place, and didn't know if she could trust a stranger in her fragile state. Though, she felt comfortable with him, as though she had known him from somewhere else. "Oh, that must be tough. Let's get you back to my house." He said, grabbing her hand and running toward a small house in the distance. She was surprised at how speedy and light on his feet he was. They reached the door in only a few minutes, when at first it seemed too far away to reach.

Simone knocked on the door, a smile on his face as he looked at her. She felt unsure about trusting a stranger…, for all she knew he could be a kidnapper.

With Simon, he was being to worry. Jeanette had been gone for almost three hours now, was she really that upset about their kiss- or almost kiss? He felt his stomach tighten. He tried to kiss her, and she rejected him. He sighed, grabbing his winter coat and running out the door without a warning to the others.

None of them would miss him anyways. Brittany and Alvin had gone into the Chipmunks room to talk or whatever, Eleanor and Theodore were too zoned out in the T.V. to notice, and Dave was busy preparing Dinner. He walked done the steps, beginning to shiver already, when he looked around. The last time he saw her, she was standing on the sidewalk next to the house.

But she was gone.

Simon froze, feeling confused. He didn't understand where she had gone or when, but he felt nervous. He looked down the sidewalk for any signs that Jeanette had been there, or where she had gone. He didn't see anything on the ground until… he found hair ribbon on the side of the road. He picked it up and saw some dried blood on it. His eyes widened.

What happened to Jeanette? Was she kidnapped? Murdered and had her body hidden, never to be found? Did she blow away in the wind? Simon stared at the ribbon, staring at the road. Was she hit by a car? He shook his head. He had to stay focused. The main point was that Jeanette was gone, and her hair ribbon was found with dry blood. The blood was new, obviously, but was there for a few hours, obviously, and he was concerned. He had to get help, fast.

Simon pushed up his glasses urgently and ran across the road in desperation. He didn't bother to look both ways; he didn't look out for cars. He was lucky he wasn't hit. All he knew was that he needed help from Dave. He had to tell the others about Jeanette.

He raced up the steps, nearly falling over once or twice but he managed to keep his balance. He sighed, feeling tense. He hoped Jeanette was okay. Who was he kidding? Jeanette most certainly couldn't be okay, she was bleeding on her head, and he had proof she was hurt.

It was all his fault. If he hadn't tried to kiss her, if he hadn't made her so uncomfortable, she wouldn't have left his side. She wouldn't have disappeared. And she wouldn't be hurt. He should have gone after her, like in the movies. But he didn't. He was too afraid too, to nervous. He was embarrassed she rejected him, and didn't want to bother her.

Why was he so stupid? He had reached the door to their Hotel room and he knocked on it. A few seconds later, Dave opened it with a smile.

"Simon, I was looking for you. Dinner's been ready for five minutes, did you get Jeanette?" At the sound of Jeanette's name, Simon looked at his feet and held up her purple hair ribbon. Simon felt Dave take it from his hands, and look at it. There was a moment of silence between the two. No one spoke, no one dared to say what they were thinking. "You… didn't find her, did you?"

"No. I didn't. She gone, and that's her hair ribbon. It's covered in blood and… I can't help but worry, knowing she's hurt. She would have come here for help, but… something kept her from doing that." Simon said quietly, his stomach flopping.

"Let's go tell the other, they have a right to know what's going on." Dave said, gesturing for Simon to walk in. Simon nodded glumly. He didn't want to stay there. He should be outside, searching for Jeanette. No matter how cold it was, Jeanette was out there.

"Are you sure your parent's won't mind?" she whispered as he opened the door for her.

"Of course not, we always help those who are in need, and you most certainly need help," Simone replied, leading her in. She couldn't help but gasp at the scenery. The floor was so clean you could see your reflection, the carpets were soft and a shade of purple she found herself in love with, the windows were spotless, and the decorations were beautiful.

"Simone? Is that you? I hope you have a good reason for being late-," A tall woman, with braided brown hair and sparkling deep blue eyes stared at her. "Oh, I see why. Hey there, I am Aurore, Simone's adoptive mother. And who are you, his girlfriend?" Aurore winked at the small chipette, and she blushed.

"Oh no, we're not dating. H-he found me on the streets, and… erm, I don't- I don't have a name," She whispered, sifting her weight.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember, I saw her get hit by a car." Simone answered, "So I was thinking we could call her something else? Like a new name, until she remembers?" Aurore sighed, as she sat in thought, considering it. "Can she stay with us? Please?"

"Of course, we can't leave her out in the streets. Hmm, we should call her Bernadette, after your deceased Aunt." Bernadette stood in shock, frozen.

"_I just feel like… like something is missing." _She looked back down at her locket, and sighed. "_This has to have to be some key to my past. If only I could open it…," _


	3. Chapter 3: Simon's Grief

**Chapter 3: Simon's Greif **

Simon had been feeling down in the dumps since Jeanette went missing. It had been almost three days, and he still blamed himself. After all, he had convinced himself that he should have followed her, or even that it should have been himself that was taken, or whatever happened to her.

"Si," He heard Theodore said softly, opening the door to their room. Simon sat on their bed, flipping sadly through the channels they received on their TV. "I made you some breakfast." Theo said, handing him a plate of food. Simon looked at it, and smiled slightly to his younger brother.

"Thanks Theo, but I'm not really hungry right now," Simon said, looking at the hash browns and eggs that were on his plate. Theodore's face fell hearing his brother's words. Simon hadn't eaten in two days, and he was beginning to worry. Seeing his little brother's expression, he sighs. "Well, I guess I can have a little…," Simon says eating the food on the plate. He had to admit he was starving, but he had been too upset to eat.

Theodore smiled up at his brother before taking the empty plate out of his room, and out of Simon's sight. At that moment, the door opened again. Simon groaned he just couldn't get any peace and quiet, could he?

"Hey Si," Alvin said jumping onto the bed. "How are you doing?" He asks, as Simon flips through another channel. Alvin looks at the TV, "Erm… you okay, Si? You know the TV is off, right?"

"Yeah, but everything on right now reminds me too much of Jeanette," Simon mutters, dropping the remote. He sighs, and groans. Alvin rolled his eyes, and he picked up the remote and turned the TV on, flipping to the science channel.

"This reminds you of her?"

"Yeah, she used to love watching this with me," Alvin groans and sighs rather loudly. He hadn't come in here for two days, and it was because the first time he had, he could feel depression in the air, and he was afraid he would breathe it in and catch it like a cold. But today, after what Theo's told him, he decided to help.

"Animal Planet," Alvin said, looking back to Simon.

"She used to watch Meerkat manor on this Channel with Theo and Ellie," Alvin's face fell. He was getting a little frustrated; he couldn't just watch whatever was on without complaining and feeling sorry for him? I mean, most of it was French anyway.

"This one?" Alvin asked, not even looking at the Channel. Simon's face was horrified at what was on the screen, so Alvin rolled his eyes and looked. "Ewe, oh my gosh…!" He shouts, turning the TV off. Alvin has scared for life, and he was sure Simon was too.

Simon glared at Alvin.

"Never turn that on again," He hisses at his older brother, who still looked shocked and horrified.

"I won't," He gasps, shaking where he stood, as Simon rolled his eyes. Alvin shook it off, and pulled Simon to his feet, "Okay, you've been in here for three day, c'mon…"

"Where are we going?"

"To help you find Jeanette, let's get the others," Alvin says, pulling his brother out of his room and toward the others. Simon looked at Alvin with a worried expression, was this best idea?

With Bernadette, she still looked at her golden locket with interest. She knew that there was something special inside, but it wouldn't open. It probably got broken when she got hit, and now it was stuck. She groaned, flopping on her bed. Simone and Aurore had given her a room of her own, and she decorated it purple, with posters of Alvin and the Chipmunks, her new favorite boy band. Sure, she had heard the others like One Direction, Big Time Rush, and all that, but they had a special connection with her, especially Simon.

For some reason, she could have sworn she knew his face, but she guessed she had probably seen it on TV without even noticing. Simon was still her favorite in the band, and don't get her wrong, Alvin and Theodore were cool too, but Simon and her had a lot in common, and watching the stuff from the TV, he seemed really sweet too.

She also had come to like the Chipettes as well, and she couldn't help but notice that they all seemed to have crushes on each other, but… lately, the one purple loving girl… what was her name again? Well, it started with a J… oh, Jeanette. Well, she was scaring her.

Jeanette and Bernadette had a lot in common, in fact… too much, for her liking. She hated realizing that they both wore glasses, those hers broke and she now wore new pink ones will her others were fixed, and they both loved purple, and liked Simon. She shuddered, and looked at her poster of the Chipettes.

She placed a paw on the poster, her eyes slightly watery, she knew them all from somewhere, but she just didn't know where. She kept telling herself it was from TV, but she couldn't help but feel that was wrong. Like she actually had a connection with them, she shook her head.

It was just a poster, wasn't it? Maybe she was just being weird. But then again, maybe she had gone to a Concert, or met them somehow, and she just didn't remember.

She sighed, walking out of her room.

"Hey, Aurore I'm going out for a walk, need anything from the store?" She calls out, turning toward her friend. Aurore nodded.

"Could you get these?" Aurore asks politely handing over a list of things to buy from the store. Aurore and Simone had shown her everything around the block, the store, the jewelry store, and all the other places she needed to know, so she didn't get lost. She nodded, and waved.

"Wait, Bernadette, maybe I should come with you? You haven't gone out by yourself since the accident," He asks, looking at her worryingly.

"No, no I'm fine," Bernadette says smiling at him, "I just need to clear my head," She mutters pushing her glasses back up into place. She really hated being treated like a baby, and she was determined to be treated her age.

With Simon and the others, they had been calling for Jeanette for a while, as they searched high and low for her.

"How much longer," Brittany asks, looking tired, "I mean… I want to find my sister as much as you do Simon, but we've been looking for hours,"

"We can't give up until we've searched a little longer," Simon says taking a deep breathe, "I want to make sure we've searched as much as we can before turning back. Alvin rubbed his forehead, groaning as he motions for everyone to follow him and Simon.

"Hey look," Theodore calls out. Simon perks up his ears and turns to Theo.

"What? Did you find her?"

"No," Theodore mutters feeling a little guilty for making false hope for Simon, "I erm… saw a bakery, and…," Theodore trailed off, noticing the disappointed look of his brother.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Eleanor's shouts as she points in front of them. The others gasp, and Simon rolls his eyes.

"What is it this time?" He asks, feeling emptiness in his heart. He wasn't going to find Jeanette; he was just losing hope with each passing minute.

"Jeanette, I see her!" Brittany gasps, a joyful expression on her face. Simon's ears perk.

_Jeanette._


End file.
